


车

by Gridouer



Category: hjvj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridouer/pseuds/Gridouer





	车

我的继母是个棕发绿眼，身材纤瘦的男人。他性格温柔活泼。父亲娶他的时候我已经十五岁了，婚礼那天，父亲的各路亲友都来了，不少人想见见这个让十年未有再婚想法的父亲心动的妻子。继母的朋友也来了不少，只是没有他的亲人，对此我也只知道他父母当年出意外离世了。  
继母来自北欧的一个小国，是当地身份显赫的家族继承人。婚礼按照他们那里的习惯举行，白衣花环的维京人做派。  
我站在一旁，看见父亲揽过他的瘦腰，与他动情地接吻，一点点的红色从他们密不可分的嘴唇露了出来，亲友的欢呼震破了我的耳膜。  
婚礼结束的当晚我做了一个红绿交织的春梦。

最开始他和我相处时还很尴尬，我还记得他对我说我们年龄接近，直呼姓名就好，不用叫他妈妈。  
后来时间长了，他也放得开了，会和我讲笑话，谈论工作中的趣事。不过还是会有尴尬的时候，每当父亲向他索吻，而我又正好在场，他就会低下头不去看人，乖乖地让父亲埋颈深嗅。他的双耳被熟悉的红色浸湿。

继母虽然有自己的工作，但是一日三餐全由他负责，他本人也十分乐此不疲地做饭。每到饭点，他就会穿上围裙，在厨房忙碌起来，他的足尖从不在地上停留超过五秒。  
高三的某一天，我因为忘记带运动鞋，而下午有体育课，所以在中午的时候回到家拿鞋。还未走到房间的时候，我听到了一阵从厨房传来的水声。我过去想把忘关的水龙头扭紧，可是怎么也没想到居然看见了本该工作的父亲压着同样要上班的继母做爱。  
继母全身赤裸，只留下了他做饭时穿的围裙，背靠桌台，双腿紧紧夹着父亲厚腰。父亲的手揉搓着他柔软似果冻的胸部，稍稍用力掐紧，就能看见粉白晃眼的软肉从指缝挤了出来。宽厚的舌头绕着乳尖打转，不时地来回拨弄乳头。小笋般的乳房在空气中颤巍巍的晃荡起伏。  
继母受不了似的把手抬起，好像要挡住父亲的动作。父亲却就着他的手掌舔舐了起来，每根指节都被父亲含进了嘴里，被弄得晶亮吸眼。父亲把他的手往下身拉去，让他包裹住自己粗大惊人的鸡巴，为自己手淫。继母的脸越发得鲜红，可是他丝毫没有抗拒的意思，乖顺地给他揉搓起来。  
父亲继续拿舌头舔弄另一边的乳头，继母难耐地把空着的手伸向嘴边，拿牙齿轻咬关节处，湿润黏糊的呻吟还是从指节处泄露了出来。  
父亲把继母围裙的下摆撩起。娇嫩的雌穴终于暴露在了寒冷的空气中，饱满的软肉因为淫水的热度被白色的热气环绕。越来越多的淫水从穴口流了出来，顺着大腿滴到了地板上，我听到的水声应该就是这么来的。  
整个雌穴被父亲的嘴盖上了，我能从交合处看到舌头翻搅着粉红的软肉。花唇像浪花一样随着父亲的舌头起伏，咕叽咕叽的水声混合着继母的呻吟折磨着我的双耳。父亲用力拿舌头向上顶，舌尖勾住了颤巍巍的阴蒂，继母的腰随之弓了起来，日光描摹镶嵌了这个动人的弧度。  
继母的双手都放在了胸前，揪着充血挺立的乳头。腰臀蹭着父亲的身体上下起伏。湿哒哒的咕哝着。  
“快进来，把……它放进来。”继母张着湿润的绿眼，恳求父亲。  
闻言，父亲直接把他黑红的鸡巴插进吐水的花穴里，用力地搅动起来。  
我想象是我在肏他，他柔软湿热的花唇摩擦着我的肉棒，淫水喷满了我的柱身，里面的软肉吸得我发颤。我被他煽情的表情迷得加快了抽送的速度，每次抽出来的时候肉穴都在挽留我。  
我抬起他的头，和他深吻，舌头以和鸡巴相同的速度，在他嘴里打转。他被我吻得也或许是肏得迷失了意识，半眯着双眼，眼珠向上，小嘴也合不拢。涎水顺着红颜发亮的嘴唇蜿蜒到了纤细的脖颈。  
我更加用力地插他的肉穴，淫水决堤。我撞开了他的宫口，有意地把他的肚子顶出形状。把他的手拉过来摸我的囊袋，告诉他：这里很沉，我想全部射进来好不好。然后他轻轻地点头回应我。  
我把他的双腿折在了他的胸前，大力地操干那个不知满足的雌穴，每一次都深深地冲进子宫。  
他的肉穴实在太过热情，逼得我差点把种子全撒进去。我看着他的肚子渐渐鼓了起来，把持着最后一丝清醒，把鸡巴抽了出来，对准他的脸射出最后的精液。  
他的嘴角，脸颊就连长长的睫毛都挂满了白色的液体，和魅红的脸形成了剧烈的对比，冲击着我的大脑。  
我笑着用手将他的耳发别到耳后，问他：“给我生一个孩子好吗？”


End file.
